This invention relates to a cord fastener and a method for manufacture thereof. The cord fastener is used to fix the cord of a cap, bag or the like in position after adjusting the cord to a suitable length.
The fastener device commercially available today comprises three component parts, namely a housing, a slider which fits into said housing, and a spring for driving said slider.
In the conventional art, these three parts must be independently formed and, then, assembled, so that several steps are required to complete the assembly of the fastener.
To simplify this process, several techniques have been proposed.
For example, the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Kokai Patent Application No. 59-148518 discloses a one-piece molding of two parts, i.e., the slider and spring. In this invention, only two of the three component parts are molded together in one-piece, and although the assembling process is somewhat simplified, this is not sufficient.
Further, according to the devices disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Kokai Utility Model Publication Nos. 61-37810 and 61-55818, the members corresponding to the above three component parts are one-piece molded from a synthetic resin. The Kokai disclosure is advantageous in that the three parts are formed as a unit, but the spring member is too small in capacity to serve as a fully satisfactory spring. Moreover, the Kokai disclosure shows broad lateral openings that are not attractive in appearance.